


Blog Post

by LaBelleetlaloup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Doctor John Watson, Gen, Implied Relationships, John Watson's Blog, Sebastian Moran and John Watson served together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleetlaloup/pseuds/LaBelleetlaloup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interesting comments on one of John's blog posts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blog Post

August XX 201X

**A Hidden Will**

 

What to say about this case? Well, fortunately for justice, unfortunately for my blog, this is the first case in a while that hasn’t gone to trial, so sorry for the dearth of posts recently. Sherlock was involved in an “interesting” (read: drug-smuggling) case just before this. The suspects are all awaiting trial. There was also a case involving a thief slipping hallucinogens to his victims before he took what he wanted. That was interesting. He’s also awaiting trial. So, can’t say anything more about those. The rest of this hiatus has been locum work for me, experiments with bees for Sherlock and a few black moods for both of us. Also, there was a client case aboard a gay cruise ship. Suffice to say, turned out the client had no case, was trying to kidnap Sherlock, and Sherlock thought it was hysterical: their reasoning for tricking us onto a cruise ship. Especially since I was apparently not supposed to be there, so you can imagine what they were planning on doing to Sherlock. That was a long week and my desire to go undercover has been sated for the next century.

But, onto this case: I’m not supposed to say too much, but it was an inheritance case, so everything’s already settled. The client approached us about solving a riddle that a recently deceased uncle had left regarding the hiding spot for his true will. There was a will on file at client’s uncle’s lawyer, a will that left everything to an animal shelter, so the lawyer was a bit touchy about us poking around the house. But Sherlock was convinced that the man’s paranoia was well-founded, so we ended up hiding in a hall cupboard for god knows how long. We ended up overhearing the lawyer talking on speaker phone while trying to get the mirror off the wall in the hallway, and turns out he knew all about the hidden will and was even the one who had signed off on it, but did not like our client, who the hidden will favored, and thought the money would be better spent on the animals. Everything got settled satisfactorily, even if there has been a decided dearth of exciting chases and explosions to write about.

That’s all. Just figured I’d let you all know that we haven’t dropped off the face of the planet. Cross your fingers for us that another case comes soon. Sherlock’s getting bored.

 

Comments:

Harry: A GAY cruise ship? You really did have a long, hard week, didn’t you?  
John: Shut up, Harry!  
Harry: Come on! I had to! I mean, “sated”? Honestly?

Molly: I’m sorry nothing too interesting has been on. Tell Sherlock I’ve got a few toes and fingers if he still wants them. It might stave off his boredom.  
John: Thanks! Will do.  
Sherlock: No, thank you, Molly.  
Molly: Well, let me know if you need anything.  
John: He will.

Bill: Well, if that’s your idea of not interesting… Can I have your life? Sounds a lot less boring than mine.

theimprobableone: How quaint. Bees, Sherlock, really?

Sherlock: Now, John, did I not tell you that this did not need writing up? There are no facts in this post at all.  
John: Not all of us are you. Some of us like a little story to go with our facts, you know.  
Sherlock: Besides, you barely even covered what really happened. There was much more to this case than overhearing a phone call.  
John: That was our official proof, Sherlock.  
John: Besides, cobwebs, Sherlock. We had this discussion.  
Sherlock: … You don’t want me to continue where this discussion led the first time, do you? Also, I may be in possession of a method to acquire a camel spider. I think I could do an experiment on spider venom, right?  
John: … You wouldn’t dare.  
John: Yes, you would. Never mind. Don’t you dare! I will kill you in your sleep if you bring a camel spider into the flat.  
Sherlock: Do camel spiders eat anything besides blood?  
John: Get the damn thing out of my flat! They can reach speeds of up to 20kph and they’re territorial!  
Sherlock: … I was just asking. I never said there were any spiders in the flat, John.  
Sarah: John, get back to work! You have patients waiting.  
John: You’ve obviously never seen a camel spider, Sarah. But I’m getting. Sherlock, if that spider is still there when I get home, you are a dead man. That is not an idle threat and you know it.  
Lestrade: John, you know I’d try to cover for you, but please don’t have these conversations on the blog. They’re too easy to pick up as evidence against you when he finally trips and lands in one of his more fatal experiments.  
Lestrade: Also, John, a gay cruise? Really?  
Sherlock: It was a difficult week. He doesn’t like to talk about it. Probably mostly because of the one guy that broke into our room and was waiting naked for John when we got back from dinner. He seemed a bit in shock. John was in shock, that is. He was a bit annoyed when I laughed at the situation.  
Donovan: ……. I don’t even know where to begin, Freak.  
Anderson: Poor John!  
Donovan: I think he was fine. However, Freak, stalkers are not humorous. They are serious and potentially dangerous.  
Sherlock: This one was humorous. Given the parameters of the not-case I was supposed to investigate, I’d brought a set of handcuffs. He had handcuffed himself to the bed in the mistaken belief that John had a fetish after rifling through my things thinking they were John’s. There was also a pair of neon red pants involved. John’s forbidden me from saying more, though. I can hint that the would-be stalker was not wearing them where they were intended.  
Lestrade: You walked in from dinner to a naked man handcuffed to the bed, with neon red pants on his head? I would have been crying I was laughing so hard.  
Bill: John… just… Red Pants Monday. Please, god, tell me it was a Monday.  
John: … It was Monday. It really, really was. I died laughing after we got rid of him. It was too perfect.  
Bill: I did tell you.  
John: That you did. You and Moran were right. How shocking.  
Bill: At least I didn’t get a dishonorable discharge, unlike some brash lunatics.  
John: Moran was a damned good warrior. He was just less good at orders.  
Bill: And you remain, as ever, Captain of the Understatement.  
John: Honestly, Bill.  
Lestrade: ….I don’t want to know, do I?  
Bill: John lost a bet on the other side of the Mediterranean. I think that explains enough.  
John: Only because Moran is a psychopath and bet that I wouldn’t shoot a child, no matter what. Obviously I lost, when I was forced to take the position that I would under certain circumstances. None could be found, of course.  
Bill: However, you will shoot a man in his dominant arm’s elbow to knock his shot off-kilter and spare a prostitute.  
John: She was pregnant.  
Bill: You don’t know that.  
John: Yes, I do.  
Bill: No, you don’t.  
Seb: Sorry to disappoint, but yeah, she was. I should think John would know. Anyway, I’m glad my little old joke came back around.  
John: It was not the same at all.  
Seb: I bet not. Back home. Up for drinks?  
John: Usual?  
Seb: Of course. See you then.  
Bill: John….  
John: shut up, Bill. Just Shut Up. I don’t want to hear it.  
Bill: I just worry, Doc.  
John: I know. I just don’t want to hear it. I know. Believe me, I know.  
Sherlock: John, your command of the proper use of capital letters is lacking. Also, come home and bring the milk.


End file.
